twifanfandomcom-20200216-history
Vol
Vol was the leader of his harem and a former member of Serban's coven. He was the one who turned Dacian into a vampire. He was killed along with his mate Mihaela either by the Volturi or the Romanians when he spread into Romanian or Volturi territory. He had the ability of tracking sense. Biography Vol was created by his brother, Serban, and became a member of his coven. When an enemy clan had entered into the coven's territory, it attacked Serban's coven, leaving Vol as the only survivor. He then went into hiding after this, hoping that he would get revenge for his brother's death. But after finding out that the coven was soon destroyed by a coven near Sibera, Vol went on to become a nomad. When Dacian was knocked unconscious by a intruder in Dacian's home. Vol had found Dacian's parents dead and was about to witness the intruder kill Dacian but instead of letting him die, he killed the intruder before he could kill Dacian and turned the wounded nineteen year old into a vampire before he bled to death. After he was transformed, Vol offered Dacian to come with him and become his companion, but Dacian declined the offer. A decade later, this vampire used his ability to track Dacian down, to see if he wanted to join his coven. But when Dacian found out that his coven was actually a harem, he rejected the offer. Vol gave up on Dacian and went in search for a mate. He found the human Mihaela, whom was stronger than most men in her village. So, he turned her into a vampire and she became his mate. Years later, Vol and his harem entered into the territory of either the Volturi or the Romanian coven. Vol was killed with the rest of the harem when either the Volturi or the Romanians had attacked them for entering their territory. Relationships 'Dacian' , a vampire Vol created.]] Dacian was the first vampire that was created by Vol. When Dacian's parents were killed by an intruder and he was about to be killed by the intruder, Vol stopped the intruder and killed him. Dacian, whom was about to die of blood loss, was then turned into a vampire by Vol. After offering Dacian to become his companion, Dacian said no and went on his way. A decade later, Vol found him and offered him to join his coven, but finding out that it was actually a harem, he rejected the offer and the two never saw each other again. 'Mihaela' Mihaela was Vol's mate and the first female to be turned into a vamprie by Vol. She was also the first member of his harem as well. She was killed either by the Volturi or the Romanians when she and the rest of the harem entered into either of the coven's territory. 'Serban' Serban was Vol's older brother and creator. He was killed with the rest of his coven when a rival clan entered into their territory and attacked them. See Also *Dacian *Vol's harem *Serban *Mihaela *Serban's coven Category:Articles by KyranEllis Category:Males Category:Vampires Category:Nomads Category:Serban's coven Category:Vol's harem Category:Coven Leaders Category:Leaders Category:Deceased Vampires Category:Mated Vampires Category:Vampires With Special Abilities